The notion of a mobile remotely controlled robot with a weapon mounted thereto is intriguing. The robot could be maneuvered into a hostile situation and the weapon fired by an operator positioned out of harm's way.
To date, such a system has not been deployed by the military primarily because of safety concerns. That is, steps must be taken to ensure that the weapon fires only when the operator so intends, stops firing when desired, and does not fire in the case of a malfunction with the robot, the weapon, and/or any of the controlling electronics or software.